Rules of Brotherood
by JonasSalvatorLover
Summary: Savannah Rose now is living the dream.Dating a Jonas Brother.Going on a 6-month long tour with them.Only one problem she was starting to desire Joe.
1. Tour Kick Off

Rules of Brotherhood-Chapter 1

I loaded my last suit case into the tour bus. I still couldn't believe that I was signed to Hollywood Records and that I am now touring with the Jonas Brothers, one of which I happen to be dating. No one knows that because I'm scared people will think that I'm just a gold digger or that I'm using Nick for fame.  
I'm Savannah Rose by the way. I just got signed with Hollywood Records, I sing, write and play guitar and piano. I taught myself both. I suddenly was pulled out of my thoughts when a pair of large hands grabbed my waist, I screamed.  
I turned around when I heard Nick's voice saying "Joe, leave her alone. You know she hates to be tickled!" and ran into Joe's chest which I noticed was very hard, and sculpted; I could feel his 8-pack when I pushed him away from me. Wait! What am I thinking, this is Joe, funny, crazy, 20-year-old Joe, not to mention Nick's brother.  
"What the hell Joe! I could have klutzed out just then!" I half scream. "Then I would have caught you." Joe said back smartassish. I know that's not a word in the Webster's dictionary but it is in mine. Nick walked up to me and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "He'll try to prank you a lot like that this summer." Nicholas said. "Pick a bunk" Nick said as we walked into our tour bus. Yes I said our tour bus. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas decided the boys were old enough to handle themselves on a bus.  
One of us was married so that made Kevin more responsible and in charge. I picked a lower bunk considering I was only 5'0" tall. Then I realized that I was below Joe and went to move only to realize all of the other bunks were full. I then proceeded to the bathroom and walked in on a wet, half-naked Joe I normally would have asked how he got in here before Nick and I did; then realized I couldn't form a word. I stared longingly at Joe's body. Wanting to lick the water off of his perfect abs and grab muscular back as he pulled me into a searing kiss. I licked my lips about to daydream some more when Joe coughed and asked "Are you done eye-fucking me?". I then snapped back to reality and realized this is Joe, my boyfriend's brother. I quickly backed out of the tiny bathroom and bolted to the one pair of arms I could always count on to hold me tight while I cry.

Dunn dunn duhhh. Cliffy. Review if you want. Love,S


	2. Drama much?

Rules of Brotherhood… Chapter 2?:)

-Previously…

Savannah ran into a hot looking' wet Joe in the bathroom and bolted.

**Savannah POV's**

I ran from the bathroom thinking how horrible I was for wanting Joe. I tried to get off the bus without tripping. Tried. I passed Nick, Kevin and Danielle on my way to the other bus. When I got to the bus I swear my hand had a spasm when I tried to knock. So when Johnny Boy opened the door with a weird expression on his face, I flicked my wrist and ran toward Garbo's lap. I hopped on and hugged him tight. I guess he felt my first tear fall on his shirt because he automatically picked me up and took me to the back room and Johnny Boy and Ryan followed. I couldn't tell Garbs what I had to say if they were here. You see I've known Garbo for about 2 years and he knew everything about me. I had known Ryan, John, and Jack for about a year and we were close but Garbo is my diary. I looked up at him and he knew they had to go before he was going to get anywhere with me. So he set me down on the couch and looked at the guys and said "Guys we need a moment." And they knew right then I was gonna cry. Jack looked at me. He had sadness in his eyes that told me I was his little sister and he couldn't see me cry. So I patted the seat next to me and hugged his neck until the sadness went away. He grabbed the guys' shoulders and they left the room. "Hey, Jack!" I said quickly. "Yeah." He said as he turned around. "If Nick comes by tell him I need to be alone with Garbo for a bit. Kay?". He nodded but before he could leave I saw Joe walk in. I looked down and shifted my feet. "Joe! What'd you do to Savannah?" Damn it Garbo! Why do you have to know me so well? "Nothing!" I said quickly. "Garbo, I'll see you later." I tried to walk away after saying that but he grabbed my arm. "Why are you leaving? Look if he hurt you-"He started to say. "He didn't hurt me!" "Then why are you so jumpy?" he asked. "I'm not." I said "Look I'm leaving. Okay? Bye."

**With Joe and Garbo (Garbo's POV)**

"Joe, what'd you do?" I Asked. Joe just kinda stood there, as he was thinking of what to say. Then out of nowhere I heard a scream that I'd know anywhere. It was Savannah's. "We'll talk later." I said as I ran out the door towards the sound.

**With Savannah**

As I was walking thinking about the awkward situation that was my life, I felt a strong pair of arms grab my waist. I instantly thought it was Joe, then came the heart fluttering and then I realized Joe was with Garbo then came the guilt as Nick's voice floated like velvet into my ears. "Hello, beautiful." I then began to sing the song as Nick tickled me. "Are you making fun of me?" he said as I scream. "No I'm not. Please stop!" Heavy footsteps sounded from behind me. "Savannah!" "What?" I yelled giggling. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?" Garbo said alarmed. "I'm fine." I said. "Hey, Garbo you wanna get my beautiful girl some food?" Nick asked. Garbo was hesitant but then he said "Yeah sure." They walked away leaving me alone with Joe. "So, you wanna tell me why you ran away from me in the bathroom?" All I could think was 'Oh shit!**'**

-Soooo what'd you think? By the way the POV will be mine unless stated otherwise. I talk all fancy on here and I don't know why….. Anywho review if you wanna. I'm starting a new story about Jacob Black from Twilight it will be up soon.


End file.
